1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device for recording an image on roll paper and to a method for controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
There are already known recording devices which comprise a conveying part for conveying roll paper, a support part for supporting the roll paper, a suction part for holding the roll paper to the support part by suction, a recording part for ejecting liquid and recording an image on the roll paper being supported by the support part, a heating part for drying the liquid ejected onto the roll paper by heating the support part, and a cleaning part for cleaning the recording part (see, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-246908).